movie_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Radagast
Radagast the Brown is a Tolkien character who is a mentioned character in The Hobbit ''and ''The Silmarillion, a minor character in The Fellowship of the Ring, ''a character in ''Unfinished Tales, and one of the supporting characters of Peter Jackson's The Hobbit ''film trilogy. Background Created with the original name, Aiwendil, meaning “bird friend," Radagast was one of the Istari to go to Middle-earth by the Valar in order to help in the struggle against the Dark Lord, Sauron. He was an associate of Gandalf (then known as Olorin) and when coming to Middle-earth, became friends with Beorn. Appearance Radagast is an Istari who is over one-thousand years old. He has pale skin, blue eyes, long brown beard and hair. Radagast wears brown robes and carries around a Wizarding staff Personality Most people believed that Radagast was one of the oddest characters in all of Middle-earth. However, he is quite decent, according to Gandalf, he is a very great wizard (albeit in his own way). Saruman once openly mocked Radagast, stating that Radagast's consumption of mushrooms has addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. Gandalf says that Radagast is quite odd but a great wizard nonetheless. However, when Bilbo first saw him, he looked absolutely disturbed when Gandalf pulled a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth. Radagast was very loyal to the cause in Middle-earth and became a friend of animals, even letting a family of birds live on top of his head. He also is very brave, as Radagast had went out to distract the Wargs and Orcs as Thorin and Company make their escape. He came in Middle-earth’s time of need during the Battle of the Five Armies and even went back to Dol Guldur despite Gandalf telling him to not come back for him. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Animal Affinity:' Radagast as an affinity and special bond with other animals. ** Animal Communication: '''Radagast can communicate with animals, primarily birds and hedgehogs in the film. * '''Limited Resurrection: Radagast is able to revive a recently deceased Hedgehog back to life. Abilities * Staff-Wielding Mastery: '''Despite not being much use with a sword, Radagast uses his staff as a weapon effectively when not using it for magic, as he was able to deflect the Witch-King of Angmar with it without using magic. * '''Medical points: '''Has an extended and great knowledge of herbs and medicines, especially bringing a recently deceased hedgehog back to life. Possessions * '''His staff: He first takes it when going to investigate why the spiders of Ungoliant invaded Rhosgobel. Radagast uses it to defeat the bats coming after him and to stop the Witch-king of Angmar kills him when in Dol Guldur. It is hardly ever out of Radagast's possession. However, seeing that Gandalf's staff was ruined, Radagast gives him his staff before the grey wizard departs. He told Gandalf that it can be terrible at times. * 'Sled: '''His preferred form of transportation is a sled made of sticks and pulled by "Rhosgobel Rabbits". The sled is fast enough to outrun a pack of Gundabad Wargs, which were ridden by Orcs under command of Yazneg in the first ''Hobbit film. Tolkien Books ''Unfinished Tales'' ''The Hobbit'' While visiting Beorn, Gandalf mentions Radagast, his cousin, who lives on the edge of Mirkwood forest. In response, Beorn states that Radagast is indeed a decent fellow. The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring Having a minor appearance in The Fellowship of the Ring, Saruman uses Radagast to unwittingly lead Gandalf into Orthanc and trap him within the tower. When scouts went to Rhosgobel, Radagast was nowhere to be found. Middle-earth Film Saga The Hobbit (film trilogy) In The Hobbit ''film adaptations by Peter Jackson, Radagast is portrayed by Syvlester McCoy. ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey During The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Radagast noticed that all the animals fell ill and something fowl has been killing them. After saving his pet hedgehog, Sebastian, Radagast realizes that the dark presence is coming from Dol Guldur. When he goes to visit the abandoned fortress, Radagast senses the Necromancer (in actuality, Sauron's alias) after nearly being killed by the Witch-king of Angmar. He warns Gandalf, who is in company with Thorin, Bilbo Baggins and company, of what has happened and gives Gandalf a dagger that has not been forged in the land of the Living to present to the Council. After the company realizes they are beign hunted, Radagast draws the Orcs and the Wargs away from the Company as they make their escape. ''The Desolation of Smaug'' In The Desolation of Smaug, Radagast accompanies Gandalf to the the Witch-king of Angmar’s tombs in High Fells of Rhudaur. Radagast later convinces Gandalf to not return to Thorin's company in order to save everyone in Middle-earth, which includes Gandalf's friends. They later go to Dol Guldur, where Gandalf orders Radagast to return to Lothlorien and warn Lady Galadriel while he goes into the fortress. Reluctant to leave, Radagast does as he is told and warns the White Council. The Battle of the Five Armies In The Battle of the Five Armies, Radagast returns to Dol Guldur to help the White Council rescue Gandalf. He takes his fellow, wounded wizard back to Rhosgobel. Recovered, Gandalf tells Radagast to summon every bird and beast as he goes to Erebor, as the battle of the Mountain is about to begin. However, seeing that Gandalf's staff was ruined, Radagast gives him his staff before the grey wizard departs. He told Gandalf that it can be terrible at times, but the grey wizard doesn't listen. Radagast later appears to assist the free people’s battle, riding atop one of the Eagles. He later attends the burial of Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli, and Kíli. Trivia * Along with Azog, Girion, Thrór, and Thráin, Radagast was one of the Five character who was mentioned in the original book to appear in the ''The Hobbit ''film trilogy. **Galadriel and Saruman and the original characters do not count because they weren't even mentioned in the 1937 novel. * Radagast was entirely omitted in the live-action adaptation. Without Radagast's involvement, Gandalfgoes to Isengard of his own accord (because he wanted counsel from Saruman) and is able to escape from the pinnacle of Orthanc by speaking to a moth who sends for the help of the Eagles. thanks